


Out of hope

by Mia_tae



Series: MCYT ANGSTY SERIES [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Coming through, Heavy Angst, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Lore - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare, Possession, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity - Freeform, dream - Freeform, guilty, is free, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae
Summary: Quackity visiting Dream in prison for the first time turned awry real quick.-Based off Quackitys lore stream that happened tonight (16/03/2021)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT ANGSTY SERIES [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160189
Comments: 7
Kudos: 241





	Out of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be honest, some of us wanted to see Dream die out of angst.

“You either give it while I ask nicely or....” Quackity sneered slightly , tightening the grip on his sword and enjoying the way Dream flinched slightly.

“We can do it the painful way.” Quackity smiled sweetly.

Dream stared silently before taking a timid step back, panic clearly etched across his face that was gleaming from a thin sheet of sweat.

“You can’t kill me.” Dream tried to state confidently but the waver in his voice trashed any trace of feigned arrogance.

Quackity smiled, seeing right through the blonde man and stepped forward, revelling in the glee he felt as Dreeam stumbled back in response.

“You don’t understand, you can’t handle something like this-“ Dream huffed but got cut off by a furious Quackity 

“Cut the fucking bullshit.” Quackity spat, swiping the sword close enough that Dream felt a cut form across his left bicep.

Dream flinched in surprise, eyes shifting down to the cut on his arm, stunned as he watched the Orange of his suit bleed into red.

Dream stilled and looked up coldly.

“You’re serious?” Dream stated.

Quackity scoffed, “You need to get off your high horse Dream, you’re not a god.” 

Dream huffed weakly. “I know, but you don’t understand, I know but I don’t know.” Dream explained.

Quackity frowned in confusion.

How was Dream to explain to someone that there was two sides of him, one that thrived on chaos, on pain, the one that led him to this isolated and lonely cell and this side of him knew nothing, rarely came out, this Dream could only watch from the sidelines as Nightmare wrecked havoc and ruined everything good in Dreams life.

Quackitys confusion quickly transformed into anger.

“You’re trying to fuck with me again aren’t you?” Quackity spat, stepping forward threateningly.

Dream exhaled, warm tears stinging his eyes.

What was this?

He assumed life would at least be back to normal stuck in this cell, a life where he could have control and not hurt or be hurt anymore, but it seemed trouble followed him wherever he went.

“Listen-“ Dream sighed, fatigue seeping through, “-I don’t know. You won’t believe me but there’s more then me. There’s....there’s another dream inside me....” Dream looked up at a frazzled Quackity. “-he’s the one behind all of this.” Dream finished, fingers trembling slighlty as he watched Quackity process his words, and for a moment...

For a short moment, a tiny bud of hope bloomed inside Dream, he was almost convinced Quackity believed him until the shorter man sighed angrily.

“You know Dream-“ Quackity looked up at Dream, disgust pulling at his lips.

“Maybe you don’t deserve to even live this life.” Quackity stepped forward.

Dreams eyes widened. “Sam!” He yelled, fear intertwined with his voice as he stumbled back.

Quackity paused, guilt appearing for a second before disappearing.

“You took so much shit from all of us.” Quackity explained, as if trying to reason with it himself.

Dreams eyes watered, “Sam!” He yelled shakily.

“You won’t even give us a little book to bring back what you took.” Quackity sneered, stance preparing as he glared weakly.

“Please don’t do this. It’s not me-“ Dream tried to step back but winced as Quackity told hold of his arm to still him.

Dream would normally be able to physically push off the shorter man but his poor diet over the last few months had weakened him so much he could barely stand and carry his own weight these days let alone push off another man.

“Believe me, please!” Dream cried desperately.

This couldn’t be how it ended. Not after everything.

Quackity paused for a moment,

“I don’t want to die-“ Dream choked on his words as a shock of pain exploded in his chest.

Dream whimpered, his eyes flickered down to his chest that now had a sword struck through it, the edges of his Orange suit rapidly bleeding crimson.

“Quackity...?” Dream trailed off weakly, watery green eyes stared back into guilty brown ones.

“You asked for this.” Quackity responded weakly.

Dreams breath stuttered as he lost feeling his knees and found himself speeding to the floor but a pair of arms caught him before he smacked the obsidian floor.

“Tell me the truth now Dream.” Quackity pleaded, gently holding the sword in place in order to avoid giving the blonde man anymore pain.

Dreams eyes were already half lidded in fatigue but he looked up at Quackity with focus.

A tear slipped out at last and rolled down his dirt streaked cheek.

“George....” Dream whimpered, shaky hand weakly pulling up to grasp at Quackitys shirt.

Quackity blinked, trying to ignore the guilt slowly overwhelming him, especially as Dream cried earnestly. 

“Tell him, I-I tried to fight him off...”Dream croaked, another tear slipping out.

“What?” Quackity questioned.

“Dream, you need to-“ Quackity cut himself off when he felt Dreams hand drop off, the blonde man going completely limp in his arms.

Quackity felt reality sinking in as he stared at the blonde man that they all once looked at as invincible lay dead still in his arms.

“You should’ve believed him you know?” A voice came from behind.

Quackity jumped, head snapping to look behind and felt his heart drop to his stomach.

There stood Dream, but this Dream...this Dream looked evil. His eyes were pools of black and there was black veins crawling all over his skin.

“You...you’re....” 

Quackity then realised his mistake.

Dream was telling the truth.

The dreamon smiled. “It’s sad really, he tried all these years to be heard and he ended up dying by the hands of his own friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do yall think?


End file.
